Fumi Hibino
Fumi Hibino is a freshman attending Hakuou Academy. In the manga and backstage comics, she very frequently appears with a dumbstruck expression. In the manga she expresses her wish to become the next president of the student council. According to the author, she is going to be the next future president of the student council, succeeding Hinagiku. Appearance Fumi has a short orange hair and orange eyes. She wears a Hakuou uniform during school. On Hayate no Gotoku!! OVA, she wears a blue bating suit. Characteristics She is rather dim-witted, save for an usually high ability in mathematics, and is very gullible. She tends to over-express her emotions by saying or thinking them out in English. She also tends to refer to herself in the third person. Her best friend, usually seen alongside her, is Sharna Alamgir. Story Introduction to Fumi Fumi is first seen when she leaves her house to go to Hakuou Academy early. When she arrives, she encounters Hinagiku standing on the branch of a tree, the same way Hayate did, and comments that she can see Hinagiku's panties, a statement to which Hinagiku violently objects. She watches, dumbfounded, as Hinagiku explains that she went up the tree to rescue a stranded cat. When Hinagiku instructs her to stand aside so she can jump down, Fumi just crouches down onto the floor below Hinagiku, and when Hinagiku jumps down, she suddenly stands up to inquire about the cat's name, causing Hinagiku to fall into a thorny bush with a sign comically placed in front saying: "Please don't fall here". As Hinagiku gets out of the bush and is starting to walk away, Fumi stops her and plasters a wound on her cheek, while asking if she has caused any trouble. Hinagiku jokingly replies with a "Yes", before telling her that it was alright, also addressing her by name. Fumi, unaware that Hinagiku was the Student Council President, asks her how she knew her name, and mentally tells her mother that Hakuou Academy was a mysterious school. Fumi later encounters Nagi sleeping on a flight of stairs, and places breadcrumbs and then a bird on her head in attempt to wake her up. She then asks Nagi if the reason she was sleeping was that she was a slow learner or a dropout, causing Nagi to call for Hayate to tell Fumi off, with amusing results. Presumably between classes, Fumi walks around Hakuou Academy admiring the campus. She spots the clock tower, and wants to go up to see the Student Council Room, but is stopped by a notice prohibiting students from going up just to see the Student Council Room. While despairing, she is met by Chiharu, who allows her to go up. At the top of the clock tower, she admires the view. She then sees a drunken Yukiji on the floor and assumes that she is a terrorist. She then holds up a heavy vase, intending to hit Yukiji with it, but while Yukiji is trying to stop her, she trips on a bottle of wine and is knocked out on the floor. Fumi, unable to support the weight of the vase any longer, starts to crumple to the floor, but is saved by Maria who takes the vase. Maria then tells Fumi to be a good student of Hakuou Academy. The next day, Fumi leaves her house early in exact the same fashion as the previous time, commenting that she felt that she had gone through it before, but it was probably deja vu. While walking around Hakuou Academy, she finds Yukiji slumped over a wall, sleeping, and presumes that she is dead. When Yukiji wakes up, Fumi asks if she is alright, only to be scolded by Yukiji for waking her up so early. She then meets Hinagiku, Miki and Risa in the school grounds. She addresses Hinagiku as "visible panties person", and upon questioning by Miki and Risa, even goes on to say that Hinagiku's panties were an "adult black". She then asks Hinagiku how she knew her name, and finds out that Hinagiku is the Student Council President. In class, she talks to Sharna about how surprised she is at finding out about the Student Council President in Hakuou Academy. When Sharna tells her that Hinagiku was famous, and asks her if she knew it, she blanks out, and then lies that she knew, a lie which Sharna quickly detects. She later comments that Sharna's opinions are full of satire. Pre-Golden Week Arc Fumi later appears as a contestant in a quiz which Ayumu is participating in. She at first stumps Ayumu by answering a ridiculously hard mathematics question in a matter of seconds, but fumbles in all the other questions as they are not related to mathematics. Golden Week Arc Fumi, along with Sharna appears on the plane Ayumu and Hinagiku are on in chapter 204, and Fumi comments that Hinagiku looks like a zombie with her pale skin. She tells Ayumu that Sharna and her are going to travel along the silk road on camels to India. Fumi appears alongside Sharna on the title page of Chapter 291, staring in her usual dumbstruck manner at a group of monkeys, with the tagline: Humans and monkeys share 98% of their DNA. However, she has no relevance to the current arc. A girl and her dog She later appears in chapter 306 where she was reunited with her lost dog "Armageddon" with the help of Athena and Hayate after it accidentally stumbled into the violet mansion. In chapter 317, her dog Armageddon stole a suitcase with 1 hundred million yen from Wataru by mistake and brought it to her. In chapter 318, she tries comically to flee with Armageddon after everyone realised the money in the suitcase was gone. Trivia *Most of the time in the manga, she is drawn with a face fault with 2 large round eyes and a large mouth that express shock and surprise comically. Navigation